


Punishment

by DasGrossartigeIch



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Colour System, I wrote this for a gift exchange like a year ago, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DasGrossartigeIch/pseuds/DasGrossartigeIch
Summary: “You’ve been bad, Arthur.  You were so mean to me.  You know what happens when you’re naughty.”





	Punishment

“I don’t understand why you have to be so stubborn about this!”  Alfred yelled. He and Arthur had been arguing for the past hour and a half about the upcoming party.  Alfred’s brother, Matthew, was throwing a summer party at his home in Ontario. He had a pool and plenty of space for people to comfortably mingle, and normally Arthur liked Matthew a lot.  The only issue? Francis would be there.

“I do not want to be around him any more than I have to!  I already have to see him at meetings, I don’t want to spend my free time with him and his lecherous comments!”  Arthur growled.    


“Matthew’s my _brother_ , Arthur!  And I haven’t had time to see him in forever, I’m not going to miss this party, and I want you there with me.”  His voice softened at that last bit, and Arthur grit his teeth. He was _not_ going to give in that easily!  
  
“You are insufferable!  I am not going to this party, and that’s _final_ ,” he hissed.

Alfred narrowed his eyes.  “Don’t use your damn mom voice with me, I’m not a kid!”  
  
Arthur cocked a brow.  “Oh? You sure act enough like one!”  Alfred’s eyes darkened, and Arthur shivered some.  He knew what was coming.

“You want me to act like an adult?  Fine.” He picked Arthur up easily, earning a loud protest from the brit, and carried him to their bedroom, dropping him unceremoniously on the bed.  Without any hesitation, Alfred yanked Arthur’s pants off, and made quick work of his briefs.   
  
“Alfred!  What the hell do you think you’re doing?!”

Alfred lifted him once more, sitting on the bed and laying the other over his lap.  Arthur squirmed, and Alfred held him down. “Colour?”

Arthur cursed.  “Green, get the fuck off of me!”  

Alfred shook his head, and he gave the other’s bare ass a squeeze, drawing a gasp from Arthur.  “You’ve been bad, Arthur. You were so mean to me. You know what happens when you’re naughty.” Arthur shivered, and Alfred continued, pleased.  “You’re going to count. If you lose count, I’ll start over. Do you understand?”

“Fuck you,” Arthur spat.

Alfred drew his hand back and delivered a harsh smack to the other’s ass, pleased with the red mark in the shape of his hand.  “Count.”  
  
“F-fuck, one!”  Arthur cursed.

Alfred smirked, and he rubbed the mark, soothing the sting before delivering another smack, drawing a grunt from Arthur.  He could feel the other hardening against him, and he gave a shit-eating grin. “Look at you, coming undone for me,” Alfred purred.

“T-Two,” Arthur grit out, his pride slowly crumbling.  It took all of his strength to not rut against the other’s leg like some depraved animal.  

Alfred gave another harsh hit, this time hitting the other’s thighs.  God, he loved Arthur’s thighs. They were the only part of him that held any chub at all.

Arthur gave an embarrassing yelp, and he bit his lower lip before grunting out a muffled “Three.”  

“I know you’re hard Arthur, I can feel it,” Alfred teased.  “What do you want me to do about it?” When Arthur didn’t answer, Alfred spanked him harder than the first three.  “Answer me.”   


“Four!”  Arthur was ashamed at the desperate tone of his voice.  “G-go to hell!”

Alfred snickered, and he brought three smacks down hard against his ass in quick succession.  He could feel himself grow hard as well, and he unashamedly ground against the other.

“Fivesixseven!”  Arthur called, the words coming out strung together and dripping with desperation.  

“Just give in,” Alfred suggested.  “If you’re good, I’ll let you cum,” he taunted.

Arthur bit his lower lip, unable to hold back anymore.  “A-Alfred, please, I need--”  
  
Alfred spanked him once more, rubbing gently at the mark he’d made after.  “Need what?” he asked softly.   
  
“E-eight--”  Arthur took in a shaky breath, his resolve fully breaking.  “I need to cum, let me cum,” he breathed.  
  
Alfred seemed to ponder the request for a moment, and he gave a coy smile.  “I’ll let you cum…. After you finish your punishment and thank me for it.”  


Arthur didn't have the will to protest, and he gave a weak nod.

Alfred brought his hand down firmly once more, though he didn’t hit as hard as he had before.

“Nine,” Arthur gasped, the number a curse on his lips.   


“Good boy,” Alfred murmured,  delivering once last smack, harder than all of the rest.

Arthur almost yelped once more, but he bit his lip to muffle any sound.  “Ten!” He called, eyes squeezing shut. “P-please, Alfred, thank you, Alfred, please let me cum,” he begged, squirming some in the other’s lap.    
  
And who was Alfred to refuse such a nice plea?  He carefully lifted the other, setting him in his lap, and unzipped his pants, freeing his own member.  He grabbed the lube from the side table, squeezing a generous amount into his hand and warming it some before wrapping his hand firmly around their cocks, pumping them together.  “God, Artie, you’re so fucking hot,” Alfred groaned, bucking up into his own hand.

“Alfred, Alfred, I’m close,” Arthur whispered, leaning in to press his lips to his lover’s.

Alfred pumped them faster, and Arthur gave a low moan of the blond’s name as he released, leaning in against the other.

Alfred came shortly after, Arthur’s name a prayer on his lips.  His limbs felt like jelly, but he managed to hold Arthur up. He pressed a kiss to his lover’s forehead, and Arthur gave a tired hum.

“I’ll go to the party…. If you draw me a bath.”

And who was Alfred to deny him?


End file.
